Slice of Life - Fifty Prompts
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - TaeKook/Vkook] Lima puluh prompt tentang Taehyung, pemuda jangkung tak peka keadaan, dan Jungkook, remaja tanggung berwajah lucu yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di tengah hujan. AU. (Bonus part: STAY)
1. Chapter 1: Fifty Prompts

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

 **001\. Bertemu**

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir, lengan teracung menyodorkan payung di sela gerimis pada orang asing yang berjongkok di dekat pembatas jalan. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri basah terpapar udara. Entah mengapa Taehyung mendadak sanggup membedakan airmata dan tetesan hujan.

.

 **002\. Curiga**

Taehyung tak menampik bahwa sosok di depannya memiliki mata besar yang berbinar dan bibir bagus yang merona. Namun dia harus memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan pasti, apakah sosok itu perempuan atau laki-laki.

.

 **003\. Nama**

"Jungkook," sergah sosok itu sambil menyusut hidung, ingus diseka memakai pergelangan. Mata menyorot ketus, "Aku tidak sedang tersesat, tidak sedang melamun, tidak sedang menangis, dan jangan tertawa!"

.

 **004\. Tawaran**

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sewaktu pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya dengan alis terangkat, ujung rambut meneteskan titik-titik air di lantai yang dipijak. Tanpa menoleh, dilewatinya bahu asing itu sambil mengangkat plastik belanjaan, kalimat pembuka terlontar ramah.

"Perlu kubuatkan susu hangat?"

.

 **005\. Anggukan**

Taehyung menggaruk-garuk kepala dan hanya bisa mengangguk kecut ketika pemuda itu—yang sempat tersentak saat dirinya bersuara kali pertama, dengan setengah tak percaya menanyakan apakah dia betul-betul mahasiswa dan bukan lelaki paruh baya.

.

 **006\. Populer**

"Ini pacarku setahun yang lalu, ini delapan bulan yang lalu, ini tujuh bulan yang lalu. Paling lama. Kuputuskan karena selingkuh. Dan yang ini sebulan lalu. Aku selalu menunjukkan semuanya tiap kali ada yang bergosip. Maaf kalau terdengar sombong, tapi aku cukup laku," Jungkook menderetkan sejumlah foto pria muda dari dalam dompet ke atas meja ruang tamu Taehyung sambil berdecak kesal, mengingat barisan mantan bukanlah hal yang terlalu menyenangkan, "Delapan orang sejak aku pindah dari Busan. Tidak banyak kan?"

 _Yang benar saja._

 _._

 **007\. Sindiran**

"Apa maksudmu dengan senyum itu? Dia masih SMA, tahu!" Taehyung melempar penghapusnya tepat ke hidung Jimin yang spontan nyengir kuda begitu memergoki saputangan warna merah terselip di sekat ransel. Barang tertinggal milik tamunya yang berwajah manis.

.

 **008\. Sekolah**

Diantara sekian banyak remaja yang hilir mudik melewati pintu gerbang, memakai seragam yang sama, dan dengan tas tersampir di masing-masing bahu, Taehyung mampu menemukan teman barunya dengan sangat mudah. Tubuh bongsor berpostur menarik, berdiri diapit empat siswa lainnya dan sedang menyesap susu kotak kemasan disertai tudingan heran.

"Sedang apa di sini, _hyung_?"

.

 **009\. Karena**

Bambam memutar-mutar tangkai lolipop sembari menerawang bingung ke arah gelas susu dingin yang berembun karena diabaikan pemiliknya. Pun gatal ingin mengomentari sosok berambut kecoklatan yang tak biasanya bersikap pasif tiap pertama mengenal seseorang.

"Oi, Kook. Esnya mencair."

"Biar."

.

 **010\. Standar**

"Lihat balasannya. Paling tidak dibumbui sesuatu atau emoji, misalnya? Minimal kata-kata manis. Ergh, sungguh tidak romantis," Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di permukaan karpet, berguling sejenak lalu menelungkup dengan kesal. Bambam mengulum sendok es krim sambil melirik pesan itu sekilas.

 _-Selamat malam juga, Jungkook-ah-_

 _._

 **011\. Sup**

Taehyung baru berniat mengaduk potongan kue beras yang baru dimasukkan dalam panci kaldu, ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi disusul Jungkook yang masuk penuh semangat usai satu-dua sapaan ceria, dan mengendus wangi masakannya dengan gembira.

.

 **012\. Terpesona**

" _Hyung_ , kau yakin ini pertama kalinya memasak sup rumput laut?"

"Seingatku."

"Ini jauh lebih enak dari buatan ibuku, walau wujudnya hancur."

"...apa itu pujian?"

.

 **013\. Jurusan**

"Hukum," jawab Taehyung sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari daging panggang yang baru digigit, tak menyadari bahwa daging milik Jungkook merosot jatuh dari sumpit ke lantai restoran karena pemiliknya terkejut.

.

 **014\. Alasan**

Jungkook hanya menatap tajam, menurunkan topi wol menutupi muka Taehyung hingga pemuda itu harus berlari menyusul sembari meminta maaf karena menanyakan alasannya yang selalu menangis tiap hujan tiba.

.

 **015\. Rutinitas**

Pemuda itu menjejalkan segala jenis perlengkapan kuliahnya ke dalam ransel dengan tergopoh-gopoh selagi Jimin melirik dari balik buku catatan. Kaki tertopang gaya, dahi berkerut curiga, "Menjemput pulang setiap hari? Kau ini ibunya atau apa?"

.

 **016\. Komentar**

"Senior kelas tiga mengajakku kencan," Jungkook mengusap-usap leher dengan sedikit tersipu. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil berbisik pelan, penuh dukungan, "...selamat berjuang."

.

 **017\. Kenapa**

"Bukannya kau sedang menonton di bioskop? Lalu mana senior itu?" Taehyung membukakan pintu dengan bingung saat menemukan Jungkook berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan wajah masam.

.

 **018\. Nasehat**

Taehyung meletakkan secangkir susu hangat di depan Jungkook yang masih merengut. Napas beratnya berhembus panjang. Lengannya terangkat menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu sembari bersila di lantai, berujar selembut mungkin, "Bosan bukan alasan untuk meninggalkannya tanpa permisi. Telepon dia dan minta maaf sekarang juga."

.

 **019\. Ajakan**

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji," Jungkook mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan hidung, menatap sosok kesekian yang menawarinya pulang bersama siang ini, membungkuk sekilas, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah, menemui Taehyung yang bersandar santai di dinding luar. Terantuk-antuk menikmati musik.

.

 **020\. Kilau**

Tak paham bercampur bingung, Jungkook menggosok-gosok mata dengan beringas. Satu, dua, tiga kali. Namun bintang-bintang yang bermunculan di sekitar senyum Taehyung tetap melayang di sana meski Jungkook berusaha mengerjap tanpa jeda.

.

 **021\. Kunjungan**

"Makanya ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk," Taehyung mengusap-usap anak rambut Jungkook yang terengah kaget usai menerobos seenaknya ke kamar utama, hanya untuk menemukan sang pemilik rumah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk membalut pinggang ke bawah.

.

 **022\. 70**

"Maaf, insting," Taehyung menghindar sambil meringis geli, menepi dari pukulan brutal Jungkook yang cemberut karena berat badannya ditebak dengan sempurna.

.

 **023\. Kelinci**

"Ini dari kakakku," seloroh Jungkook senang, mengibas kaus di balik jaketnya dengan sumringah. Taehyung mengerut dagu, mengamati motif hewan pemakan wortel yang tampak terlalu gendut, sembari membayangkan seperti apa saudara yang dimaksud.

.

 **024\. Cantik**

Sambil melipat tangan, matanya mendelik curiga ke arah pria jangkung berwajah anggun yang berdiri di beranda sambil tersenyum ramah saat Taehyung membuka pintu. Pemuda itu menusuk bagian samping perutnya memakai telunjuk karena Jungkook tak mau berhenti mengerenyit.

"Ini kakak iparku, Seokjin."

.

 **025\. Resah**

"Ya ampun, Romeo tak datang sehari saja kau sudah kacau," Bambam melengos sinis ke arah sahabatnya yang menggerutu sepanjang jalan pulang, hanya karena Taehyung memberitahu jika dia tak bisa mampir ke sekolah siang itu.

.

 **026\. Sepeda**

Jungkook menghambur keluar rumah dengan kaget, tak ambil pusing menghiraukan Yoongi yang menggeram akibat kopi panasnya tersenggol, serta terperangah mendapati Taehyung menyapa dari atas sepeda sambil melambaikan tangan di depan pagar rumah. Pukul enam pagi.

.

 **027\. Kenangan**

"Kembar?" Taehyung tercengang dengan alis terangkat dramatis. Jungkook mengangguk penuh semangat, menunjukkan foto usang sepasang bayi yang terlelap di sebuah kotak tidur mini. Ekspresinya berubah sayu.

"Junghyun- _hyung_. Pergi setelah sebulan."

.

 **028\. Selera**

Bambam tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika, untuk pertama kalinya, melihat Taehyung dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dari atas, ke bawah, kembali ke atas. Tampak berusaha keras mencari hal menarik yang bisa membuat Jungkook betah membicarakannya berhari-hari.

.

 **029\. Muram**

"Tidak, hanya sedang teringat seseorang," Jungkook menjawab datar, menerima semangkuk sup dari tangan Taehyung seraya menunggui hujan di luar jendela.

.

 **030\. Muda**

Yoongi mengamati dari balik poni yang menutupi separuh wajah pucatnya, ke arah Jungkook, di kursi dapur, asyik berbicara lewat ponsel entah dengan siapa, ditemani kotak es krim porsi ketiga.

.

 **031\. Hubungan**

"Kebetulan aku tak punya adik," tukas Taehyung sekenanya, tertawa lebar saat menawarkan dua tiket taman bermain di depan hidung Jungkook, yang langsung menginjak telapak kakinya sekuat tenaga dan berlalu pergi sambil bersungut-sungut.

"BODOH!"

.

 **032\. Ragu**

"Lho, memangnya kau anggap dia apa?" Bambam balas bertanya polos dengan mata membola. Jungkook menopang dagu di depan televisi, mengurungkan niat untuk menambah coretan kumis di atas foto Taehyung.

.

 **033\. Pacar**

Taehyung menggeleng tanpa menoleh, walau punggung kemejanya ditarik-tarik sepanjang jalan mengantar Jungkook ke rumah. Dia sudah menjawab 'tidak' sebanyak enam kali untuk pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku masih sendiri, Jungkookie. Berhenti menarik bajuku."

.

 **034\. Cokelat**

"Terima kasih ya," gumam Taehyung dengan wajah berseri-seri, menerima bungkusan biru muda yang diberikan Jungkook dengan pipi bersemu. Bulan dua, tanggal empat belas. Bukan formalitas.

.

 **035\. Teletubbies**

"Mau bagaimana lagi, wajahnya lucu sekali." Taehyung bersikeras mendeskripsikan Jungkook sambil menunjuk gambar kawanan makhluk warna-warni yang iseng ditemukan Jimin lewat internet.

"Yang ungu?"

"Merah."

.

 **036\. Mantan**

"Kim Mingyu?" Taehyung mencoba memanggil sosok yang memanggul tali tas punggung di bahu kiri. Salah satu dari sejumlah pemuda yang keluar dari gerbang. Perawakan tegap. Rambut hitam disisir samping. Bola matanya beralih sekilas ke arah mobil, tempat Jungkook meringkuk di kursi depan sambil mengintip kerumunan siswa kelas tiga dari gedung sekolah yang tak dikenal Taehyung, "Temanku ingin bicara sebentar."

.

 **037\. Maklum**

"Dia minta maaf," Jungkook merebahkan tubuh di sandaran kursi, menerawang keluar, tak lama setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan di seberang mobil, "Lagipula sudah kurelakan, daripada diduakan," desahnya kecewa, berkedik pasrah walau masih terlihat murung. Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap pelan helaian rambut Jungkook dan mengarahkan mobilnya kembali ke apartemen.

"Sudah lega sekarang?"

"Un."

.

 **038\. Belanja**

Taehyung hanya bisa menunggu dengan tenang di bangku ruang ganti, memandang punggung Jungkook yang mondar-mandir mencarikannya mantel musim dingin di tempat yang ditunjuk Taehyung, sambil sesekali menahan geli tiap pemuda itu mengerang mengeja label harga.

"Sumpah demi ginjalku, _hyung_. Apa tak ada toko yang lebih manusiawi?"

.

 **039\. Kadal**

"T, tolong singkirkan," Taehyung berjengit ngeri menatap makhluk berwarna hijau lumut yang kini disodorkan Jungkook dengan semangat di dekat etalase, membuat pemuda di hadapannya melongo tak percaya dan terbahak lepas sejenak kemudian.

"Astaga _hyung_ , ini bahkan cuma boneka!"

.

 **040\. Ingin**

"Dia hanya mau makan sup buatanmu," Yoongi menjawab dari seberang telepon, mengutarakan maksud pada Taehyung yang masih terkantuk-kantuk karena mendadak dihubungi tengah malam, hanya untuk mengabarkan jika Jungkook terserang demam.

.

 **041\. Berita**

Tergopoh, Bambam berlari dari koridor dan membuka pintu ruangan tempat rekan-rekan klubnya bercakap-cakap. Suaranya nyaring menusuk telinga, "Aku melihat Kim Taehyung di televisi! Kenapa tak ada yang bilang kalau dia pernah ikut Olimpiade?!"

"Panahan," Jungkook menyesap susu kemasannya di dekat jendela, tak terusik "Memangnya aku belum bilang?"

.

 **042\. Kangen**

Taehyung menyusuri jejak ponselnya naik turun, memotret motif seprai tanpa tujuan, berguling di permukaan tempat tidur, berdecak menghitung petak lantai, menggaruk-garuk betis, dan mengacak-acak rambut sambil menghitung sisa jam ujian Jungkook yang sempat mengeluh frustasi semalam suntuk.

.

 **043\. Hadiah**

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_. Maaf, kalau saja aku tahu tanggalnya lebih awal. Haish!" Jungkook menjentikkan jari dengan kecewa, tepat setelah mengecup pipi kanan pemuda itu dan memeluknya tanpa dosa. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang bergeming di tempat dengan mata membulat terkejut.

.

 **044\. Kulit**

"Halus sekali," celetuk Taehyung tiba-tiba, tak sengaja menyenggol lengan atas Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan singlet saat menyuguhkan minuman di ruang tamu. Kepala Yoongi muncul dari balik pintu dapur, alis menyatu penuh aura membunuh.

"Kupotong tanganmu kalau sampai menyentuh."

.

 **045\. Kaus**

"Jangan memperlihatkan dada begitu dong, _hyung_. Udaranya kan dingin!" Jungkook menuding atasan kerah rendah yang sedang dicoba Taehyung di salah satu kamar ganti, wajah merona hingga ke telinga.

.

 **046\. Salju**

Sudut bibir Jungkook tersungging selebarnya, memandang tumpukan salju di depan rumah, dari jendela tingkat atas, dengan Taehyung melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya turun. Yoongi menatap sinis walau tak lantas menyodok tamu tak diundang itu memakai sekopnya.

.

 **047\. Pernyataan**

"Kupikir kita sudah pacaran lho? Ternyata belum ya?" Taehyung terkekeh lirih sembari menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook yang muncul dari bagian belakang boneka salju, merah total usai berbisik tentang perasaannya.

"Apa masih perlu kujawab?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

 **048\. Panggilan**

Jarinya mengerut pelipis, ragu. Sementara remaja tanggung di hadapannya terus melipat tangan, mendelik tajam dan menunggu reaksi. Hanya untuk dibalas dengan cengir canggung disertai suara super rendah yang nyaris tak tertangkap telinga.

"Apa Jungkookie terdengar kurang bagus?"

"Terlalu panjang, _hyung_."

.

 **049\. Tampan**

"Tidak ada," Jungkook menelungkup penuh rahasia saat Yoongi mempertanyakan alasan tentang mengapa dia betah menatap Taehyung berlama-lama.

.

 **050\. Spesial**

"Bukan, bukan hadiah ulang tahun," Taehyung tersenyum sembari menyodorkan kantong kertas berpita merah, lalu menunjuk gelang etnik berhias bulu halus berwujud identik dengan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Berisyarat bahwa akhirnya mereka akan memiliki benda serupa

"Ini peringatan setahun kita bertemu di tengah hujan."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: STAY

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda itu menggeser layar ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombol huruf dalam diam. Bibir bawah digigit kecil selagi jemarinya bergerak, ransel berayun mengikuti langkah. Kepalanya berpaling ke kiri-kanan, hanya tersisa beberapa siswa kelas tiga yang masih menunggu jemputan atau sekedar mengobrol di halaman. Sebagian besar rekan sekelasnya sudah pulang sejak satu setengah jam lalu. Jungkook menengadah, mengernyit mendapati matahari sore. Mata besarnya berkedip perlahan dan kuku telunjuknya dikikir memakai gigi. Bertaruh dalam hati.

Dipandangnya ponsel dengan ragu, ibu jari beringsut gelisah menyusuri dua baris pesan dari nomor yang familiar. Hanya tinggal mengirim balasan namun rasanya sulit sekali.

 _Hyung, Mingyu-sshi mengajakku pergi._

 _Boleh?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

Jungkook menaruh sumpitnya mendatar di atas mangkuk sambil menelan kunyahan, "Sudah berapa lama kita pacaran?"

Termangu sekilas, Taehyung tampak mencerna pertanyaan tersebut sebelum berujar heran, "Satu tahun dua bulan dua puluh tujuh hari empat jam empat puluh lima menit dan empat belas detik. Kenapa?"

Kesal karena mendengar terlalu banyak angka sementara dirinya begitu membenci matematika, Jungkook mendorong lengan pemuda itu keras-keras, "Bilang saja satu tahun lebih, repot sekali."

"Maaf," Taehyung meringis lalu menggaruk pelipis, "Ada hal penting atau aku lupa sesuatu?"

"Tidak _,_ sudah lama juga ya," Jungkook menerawang sambil menghela napas, "Biasanya aku cepat bosan dan langsung minta putus tanpa penjelasan lho, paling sebulan atau bonus satu minggu. Kenapa kali ini berbeda ya, _hyung_? Apa ada yang tertinggal dan belum sempat kucari di wajahmu?"

Taehyung tersedak kunyahan _bibimbap_. Kepalan tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk dada lalu buru-buru meneguk air setelah nyaris meregang nyawa. Suara seraknya terlontar menahan cegukan, "Mana aku tahu, Jungkookie. Kau sendiri yang betah di sini."

"Kenapa masih memanggilku begitu sih? Terlalu panjang."

"Maaf, Kook- _ah_ ," sahut Taehyung, mengangkat satu tangan seolah bersumpah, "Tapi serius, aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuatmu kesal atau marah besar, jadi kalau kau mendadak minta putus tanpa alasan, mungkin aku akan mengajukan tuntutan."

"Serius?"

"Tidak."

Jungkook balas memukul lengannya lebih keras.

"Tak perlu alasan khusus untuk berpaling, sama seperti saat menyukai seseorang," Jungkook menjumput sepotong daging dari mangkuk bagian Taehyung, "Kadang ada yang tak mau menerima kenyataan dan terus-terusan menelepon seperti kesetanan, jenis yang seperti itu malah membuatku tidak berselera. Sebegitu susahnya melepas orang. Penduduk Korea Selatan masih tersisa banyak, kenapa tidak mencari yang lain?"

"Tidak bisa begitu dong," Taehyung melepas kacamatanya yang mulai berembun _._ Dipakainya lagi setelah menyeka menggunakan lengan baju, "Tidak semua orang yang patah hati sanggup pulih dalam waktu singkat. Perasaan cinta bisa datang dan pergi dengan mudah bagi beberapa orang yang beruntung. Tapi jika benar-benar terlanjur menyukai seseorang, sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk melupakan. Kebanyakan dari mereka justru masih mengingat pasangan lama ketika sedang bersama orang lain. Bukannya kau pernah seperti itu?"

Jungkook berhenti mengunyah, bola matanya bergulir tak suka.

"Aku tidak."

"Maaf, aku tak berniat menuduh," Taehyung mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan hidung sambil tertawa kecil, "Hanya saja, tidak baik memendam sesuatu yang membuatmu menjadi bimbang dan bertindak setengah-setengah. Toh sejak awal aku lebih memilih kejujuran daripada sakit hati karena tak mendengar langsung dari orangnya sendiri," gumamnya, mengerling.

Menaruh sumpit dengan kasar, Jungkook akhirnya berdecak, "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Yang bersangkutan balas menyesap soda dari kalengnya dengan tenang.

"Hanya mengingatkan."

.

* * *

.

Ibu jari Jungkook kembali mengusap layar ponsel, foto yang menjadi penghias latar belakang terpampang jelas meski sebagian tertutup sejumlah fitur. Foto berisi wajahnya yang tertawa riang dan separuh wajah Taehyung yang dicoret simbol harimau besar, kenangan berkencan tahun pertama di sebuah wahana. Pemuda itu bukan tipe yang terlalu menyukai keramaian dan Jungkook harus mati-matian membujuk jika ingin mengajak pergi meski hanya setengah hari. Liburan pun Taehyung lebih memilih untuk berdiam di apartemennya, bermain _game_ atau membaca seharian. Kadang Jungkook mampir jika tak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar, datang dalam keadaan lapar beserta kedipan memelas, mengadu jika kakaknya tak pulang karena banyak pekerjaan. Taehyung hanya akan menanggapinya dengan tawa lepas yang renyah lalu bergegas menghubungi jasa pesan antar makanan. Kekasihnya tak pernah banyak bicara atau menyambar kata-kata, kecuali ada topik yang patut didengarkan atau ditanggapi. Lebih dari itu adalah kendali Jungkook yang bebas mengutarakan pendapat sesuka hati. Taehyung cukup payah soal menasehati dan Jungkook tak butuh dikomentari.

Ujung-ujung jarinya kembali bergerak menekan huruf. Menulis sebaris kalimat yang langsung dihapus detik berikutnya. Dahi Jungkook terlipat tujuh, untuk hal semudah menerima tawaran Mingyu, kenapa dia harus berpikir begitu keras?

.

* * *

.

"Kita ini apa sebenarnya?"

Taehyung menegakkan kepala dengan heran, "Pacar kan? Apanya yang bagaimana?"

" _Hyung_ terlalu santai," Jungkook meraih buku dari tangan pemuda itu dan menyelipkannya di sekat ransel, "Tidak takut aku berbuat sesuatu di belakangmu?"

Taehyung malah terbahak-bahak dan terdengar sangat geli. Jungkook mengerutkan kening lalu menepis pergelangannya. Geram.

"Aku serius."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku tahu."

.

* * *

.

Dibacanya berulang kali. Tidak ada yang berubah dan tetap seperti yang tertulis sebelumnya. Lima, sepuluh, belasan menit yang lalu, mungkin juga setengah jam menuju satu. Jungkook tak lagi menghitung, juga tak peduli meski tinggal dia sendiri yang berdiri di sana. Halaman sekolah semakin lengang dan Jungkook berjalan makin pelan, meniti langkah hati-hati seolah permukaan tanah landai tersebut penuh beralas batu. Langkahnya berhenti di depan gerbang, menyandarkan salah satu bahu di tiang pondasi sambil merenung.

Dia populer, dia menarik. Dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian siapapun jika dia mau. Tak pernah ada yang sanggup menolaknya, baik yang sedang sendiri maupun yang memiliki kekasih. Jungkook tak mampu mengingat berapa ajakan kencan yang pernah hinggap padanya, berapa banyak pemuda yang pernah digamit dan ditolaknya pada kurun waktu yang sama, juga berapa banyak yang ditampik bahkan sebelum menyatakan cinta. Hanya sekian kepala yang berkesempatan mendapat waktu lebih dan sedikit perhatian. Satu diantara perkenalan yang diteruskan, dan salah satu diantara genggaman tangan yang tak bisa dilupakan.

Jungkook menunduk mengamati ponselnya lekat-lekat. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung selalu benar, dan dia benci mengapa Taehyung selalu benar. Jungkook bukan orang yang peka, tapi dia tahu, mata pemuda itu terlalu tajam untuk melihat sesuatu.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tahu tidak, _hyung_?"

Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengan merengkuh pinggang Taehyung seraya menyusupkan hidung di tengkuk pemuda itu. Yang dipanggil balas menoleh dan berhenti menuang sereal, matanya melirik penasaran pada pemilik mata kecoklatan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinga.

"Soal apa?"

"Kadang aku heran kenapa _hyung_ begitu baik," Jungkook bergumam lirih di sela-sela rambut- halusnya, "Aku bisa saja salah memanfaatkan kebaikanmu dan pergi sesukanya tanpa memberitahu."

Taehyung terkekeh dan tindakannya membuat Jungkook melepaskan pegangan dengan alis menyatu.

"Aku tidak keberatan asal kau yang memulai, bukan orang lain..." selorohnya sembari kembali membelakangi. "Dengan begitu aku tak perlu memukul atau menuduh siapapun yang tiba-tiba datang dan merebut milikku sembarangan."

Jungkook mendelik, "Yakin? Sangat rela?"

Terdengar suara kucuran susu dituang selagi Taehyung mengiyakan, "Ada harga yang harus dibayar, tentu saja," tambahnya, tak menoleh. Jungkook mendekat penasaran dan menyambar kotak sereal sambil menarik kain kemeja Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat melihat mantan kekasihmu," jawab pemuda itu, lugas, "Sekali saja."

.

* * *

.

Jungkook menggerut pucuk rambutnya dengan kesal, untuk saat-saat seperti ini dia tak bisa bersikap penuh percaya diri seperti yang kerap ditunjukkannya pada Bambam, pada teman-temannya yang menganggap Jungkook adalah pribadi yang berpengalaman, sosok yang mengerti dunia orang dewasa, juga rekan yang bisa diandalkan dalam memberi saran. Tidak. Dia tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak sehebat itu. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia bukan orang baik.

Setahun lebih dia berada di samping Taehyung, berulang kali berujar ' _aku suka padamu'_ dan sebagainya, tapi matanya tak pernah fokus memandang Taehyung. Ada ruang kosong yang tersisa di hatinya, dan menganga lebar seperti luka terbuka.

Semua sanggahannya terhadap pernyataan Taehyung mengenai cinta adalah omong kosong. Nyatanya Jungkook pernah begitu menyukai seseorang. Dia pernah sangat sedih, pernah sakit hati, bahkan menangis. Ironisnya, hal tersebut justru membuat Taehyung menghampirinya di tengah hujan dan bertanya ada apa. Hal yang juga membuatnya sadar bahwa masih ada orang yang bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghiburnya, membuatnya merasa diperhatikan, membuatnya lebih sering tersenyum dan kembali menjadi Jungkook yang bertenaga. Taehyung adalah pemuda dengan batas kesabaran yang luar biasa, yang tetap sanggup tersenyum dan bersikap tenang meski Jungkook berkata bahwa dia akan makan siang dengan orang lain sepulang sekolah.

Taehyung akan mengangguk dengan ramah, bahkan mengantarnya tanpa diminta. Jungkook selalu gagal membuatnya tersulut amarah dan hanya bisa mendengus kalah. Dia ingin didominasi meski Taehyung menyerahkan segala keputusan di tangannya dengan berbesar hati.

Pemuda itu tak pernah mengikatnya dalam janji. Hampir, kecuali satu kali. Di hari ulang tahun Taehyung, dimana Jungkook mendengkur di pahanya dengan pipi berhias krim dan pita.

.

* * *

.

"Tidak ingin menciumku?"

Taehyung mendongak, menatap Jungkook yang memutar-mutar salah satu konsol _game_.

"Ingin kok," tukas Taehyung kalem, beranjak menaruh konsol bagiannya dan mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas. Kekasihnya mengerjap, tak sempat bereaksi apalagi membalas.

"Hambar sekali."

"Begitulah, keberatan?" Taehyung menyahut datar sembari sibuk memilih _game_ yang hendak dimainkan. Jungkook menggerung, nyaris membalik meja.

"Kalau suatu saat aku tidak kembali padamu, apa _hyung_ akan mencari?"

Masih serius mengamati layar, Taehyung menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Hanya jika kau ingin kembali."

.

* * *

.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, mendadak merasa konyol. Kepalanya tertengadah, agak merutuk mendapati betapa silaunya matahari sore yang sedang bersemangat, seolah menertawakan kebimbangannya yang sempat berpikir untuk berbuat bodoh.

"Aku ini benar-benar jahat ya?" celetuknya sembari mengunci ponsel dan berkacak pinggang.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersumpah dan meminta maaf pada seseorang. Berlutut jika perlu."

Nada panggilan membuat perhatiannya beralih. Diusapnya permukaan ponsel tersebut untuk mendengar sapaan hangat dari seberang. Suara lelaki yang entah sejak kapan tak dirindukannya lagi. Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum balik merespon, " _Mingyu-sshi?_ "

" _Bagaimana? Kau mau?_ "

"Tentu," Jungkook menyahut ceria hingga matanya terpejam, "Tentu saja tidak."

" _Ah, sungguh?_ " suara itu terdengar terkejut, antara tertawa dan kecewa, _"Sudah benar-benar tidak bisa?"_

"Maaf," Jungkook menggaruk tengkuk dan meringis sumringah, "Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk menjadi anak baik dan bertindak bijaksana."

" _Jarang-jarang ya?"_ sergah Mingyu, berdehem, _"Kau yakin dia tidak akan bertanya kenapa?"_

"Kurasa tidak," tukas Jungkook sembari menoleh, telinganya menangkap derung mesin yang tak asing dan sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu melihat mobil yang ditunggu tengah berhenti di depan gerbang, "Orangnya terlalu baik. Baik sekali sampai rasanya ingin kumarahi."

Terdengar suara tawa dan decakan penuh arti, Jungkook memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri.

" _Pergilah."_

"Boleh kuhapus nomormu juga?"

" _Sudah seharusnya begitu,"_ Mingyu menutup pembicaraan mereka. Terakhir, dan seterusnya, _"Pergi dan tutup teleponnya, Jungkook-ah."_

Jungkook tersenyum. Lebih lebar kali ini.

.

* * *

.

Dari siapa?"

"Ada deh," Jungkook memasang sabuk pengaman usai melempar tasnya ke kursi belakang.

Taehyung mengerenyit heran. Diputarnya setir sembari mendengar Jungkook bersiul-siul dan membuka-buka laci depan mencari sesuatu. Tangannya terjulur pelan, menyibak helai rambut halus Jungkook yang menutupi sebagian kening pemuda itu. Cukup tiba-tiba hingga Jungkook berjengit dan menoleh bingung ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak," Taehyung menggeleng maklum dan kembali melihat jalan, "Sore ini agak panas ya? Mau beli minuman dingin di mesin penjual kalengan?" tambahnya sembari menyalakan lampu mobil bagian atas. Jungkook berkedik tak menyahut.

"Kenapa sih?" tegur Taehyung curiga, "Tidak enak badan? Mau langsung pulang? Yoongi- _sshi_ akan membunuhku kalau sampai adiknya sakit."

Berkedip, Jungkook bergeming beberapa saat sebelum menyadari jika tangannya sedang menggenggam kemasan kantong penghangat yang tak sengaja terpegang dari dalam laci. Tawanya meluncur keras dan ditariknya pipi Taehyung yang menatap penuh tanda tanya. Detik berikutnya alis pemuda itu menukik merasakan sebentuk telapak tangan mendarat di lutut kanannya. Jungkook ikut menyeringai, tak berniat menyingkir dan berangsur mencondongkan kepala sembari berbisik.

"Bisa berhenti sebentar?"

Taehyung melirik tak paham, walau tetap menurut untuk mengarahkan mobil ke tepian jalan dengan hati-hati. Tangannya terulur hendak mematikan mesin ketika bahunya diputar menghadap ke samping dan Jungkook beringsut memagut bibirnya tanpa permisi. Mata Taehyung membulat terkejut, tubuh membatu di kursi selagi Jungkook merengkuh rahang dan mengecup dagunya sekilas sebelum menjauh sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung masih terpaku dengan bibir terbuka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa?" Jungkook tergelak ringan, "Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan, maksudku, aku tidak, eh..." dekik Taehyung mencoba berpaling, telinganya memerah, jari-jari mencengkeram kemudi, "Biasanya aku yang diminta melakukannya lebih dulu."

Jungkook menyodorkan tangan dan memilin-milin rambut Taehyung sambil menatapnya agak lama. Sepasang bola mata jernih, bersahaja, serta memandang Jungkook dengan sorot lembut yang masih sama. Tak berubah. Penuh cinta.

"Tidak suka kejutan?" ujarnya menambahi. Digamitnya lengan pemuda itu mendekat sembari menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan pucuk hidung Taehyung.

"Aku sayang padamu, _hyung._ "

Dan Taehyung tak bisa menolak ketika Jungkook kembali menciumnya.

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
